Un nouvel Album pour Harry, et pour moi une nouvelle vie
by EtincellesAurore4585
Summary: C'était pourtant un jour normal, Totalement normal, Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus normal que sa en fait... Un petit, moyen, gros, ÉNORME mal de tête à changé ma vie aux complet. Toute ma vie était un coma! Moi, une potterheads, est la fille de... Suivez l'histoire de Roxanne Weasley, qui fera découvrire les films de Harry Potter à Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

21 aout 2017

Au dodo! Je reviens d'une journée de vacances qui se classe dans les '' Platement normaux ''! Un matin normal, un déjeuner normal, un avant-midi normal devant la télé dans laquelle les émissions étaient tous à fait NORMAL. Un diner normal avec un après-midi normal à me baigner. Un souper normal avec un steak normal, mis cuit mis saignant. Une soirée normale, une douche normale. Je mérite complètement ma Fan fiction!

Je ne me suis pas présentée! Je m'appelle Roxanne Cooper et je suis âgée de 11 ans. Je vis Londres. Je vais au lycée après mes vacances normales. Je suis une grande Potterheads (Fan d'Harry Potter!)

Bon revenons à nos nargoles...

Je viens d'enfiler mon pyjama et je file au lit. J'ouvre ma fanfiction préféré... Je l'aime à mourir... Une Dramione... Désolez Ronron! Ha haha... Je commence à lire : C'était pourtant un jour normal, Totalement normal, Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus normal que sa en fait...

Elle me ressemble Hermione!

Je commence à avoir mal à la tête... Je continue à lire : Je m'étais réveillée dans mon petit appartement, j'avais pris une douche...

AOuTcH! Je vais voir ma mère qui me donne un anti-mots-de-tête...

Je continue : Je m'étais habiller, j'avais déjeuné...

J'arrête tout simplement de lire. Ça fait trop mal... Je me mets en position Fétus... Car la douleur est tout simplement insupportable... Aussi fort qu'un doloris j'imagine... En y pensant, je regarde autour de moi pour voir si Bellatrix Lestrage n'est pas dans les moindres recoins...

La lumière disparait tout à coup et mon mal de tête aussi. Je me lève et je ne suis plus chez moi... Je vois une lumière à ma droite et un panneau qui di :

«Melle Roxanne, je vous annonce, moi, panneau annonceure, que votre vie, celle que vous penser, n'est pas votre vraie vie...

Je vous montre...»

Une photo d'Angelina Johnson apparait devant moi ainsi que la photo de George Weasley. Une autre photo apparait devant moi mais je ne sais pas qui est-ce.

«Vous êtes dans un coma, entre la vie et la mort... Les photo devant vous sont votre vraie famille...»

J'en ai eu le souffle coupée... Je suis une sorcière?!

« Vous avez le choix entre la mort et la vie... À Vous de choisir!»

Le choix était évidant...

C'était pourtant un jour normal, Totalement normal, Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus normal que sa en fait...


	2. 22 aout 2017

**Un jour normal quand je pensais que s'était un jour normal...**

22 aout 2017

Il y avait une porte devant moi, et le tunnel à ma droite. J'ouvre très doucement la porte avec précaution. Je me sens atrier par en avant.

Je me senti propulsé par en arrière. Et j'atterris dans un lit. Il faisait clair, très clair... J'étais probablement à l'hôpital...

*Non, je suis resté dans le coma dans ma chambre!*

J'entendis :

« Mr, Mrs, Elle a commencé à respirer normalement, son coma est plus stable.»

Il ne Save pas que je me suis réveiller!

*Mouhahaha! Bon calme toi Roxanne Co... M*rde, je ne sais même pas quel est mon vrai nom...*

«Roxy, Fred...» Brrrr Un bonhomme qui a le même nom que mon frère dans le coma...

«Tout est de ma faute... Papa et maman sont frue contre moi, imagine toi si il te perd toi en plus de notre oncle» Sa commence à faire peur...

«Si je ne t'avais pas fait peur en haut des marches... » Il commence à renifler...

*Quel intelligente idée de me pousser, hem, me faire ''peur'' en haut des marches! WOW*

«Juste avant Poudlard...» C'est à se moment que je décide d'y aller!

«POUDLARD?!» J'avais crié tellement fort qu'une infermière arriva.

«Miss calmez-vous!»

«Je suis où? On dirait un hôpital pour les personne riche!»

*Ils font des bandages avec de l'argent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*

Je remarque que le ga... Fred? WA! Il ressemble à Fred Weasley! Mais attend, il est mort... Non ses le fils de Georges Weasley , mais avec la peau plus foncé... Bref, il a la bouche ouverte, il est bouche bée.

«Vous êtes à ste-mangouste...»

Quand elle a dit le ste de mangouste, j'ai à se moment précis mis les couvertes sur ma tête, je n'en revenais tous simplement pas.

J'ai ressortie ma tête en disant :

«A Ste-Mangouste! Tant qu'à y être les licornes existe et son sang est argent!»

«Roxanne, commença ''fred'' *brrr*, tout se que tu viens de dire est vrai...»

«Miss Weasley? Vous savez qu'est-ce que s'est Ste-mangouste?»

« Il faut être Potterheads pour le savoir sinon...» Je me fis couper pas le bonhomme hawaiien Roux

«Potter quoi?»

«De toute façon, pourquoi je te le dirais, je te connais même pas!»

Sur se, Hawaiien de Londres versa une larme...

«Elle a perdu la mémoire Mr. Weasley...»

*Il était temps! Ouin Tic Tac!*

J'entendis des gens courir dans le corridor...

«Roxanne! Tu vas bien!» Fit les deux personnes en cœurs...

«Non il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle justement fit Fred»

«Ouais, Ding-doung!»

« Non, il y a rien qui cloche avec elle, elle est toujours aussi comique!» Fit le Grand gars, qui ressemblait a Fred mais en moins bronzé. Probablement George.

«Non, je ne me souviens de R-I-E-N...»

J'aurais du attendre avant de le dire...

***C'était pourtant un jour normal, Totalement normal, Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus normal que sa en fait...***

**Un comm's? soyer gentil!**

**Étincelles. -xx**


	3. Coma du mois

Coma du mois

Toujours le 22 aout 2017

«NOON! NONN! IL FAUT QUE TU T'EN SOUVIENNES! NOUS T'AVONS APPRIT TANT DE CHOSEEEE... COMMENT VAS-TU FAIRE SA À POUDLARD...» Cria la femme...

«Ça sert à ça être PotterHeads...»

«Quoi?» Fit les probablement Weasleys

«Dans mon ''coma'' j'avais une autre vit, comme je peux dire, dans votre langage, Moldus... Harry à écrit des lires sous l'identité de J.K. Rowling. On en a fait des films que toute vue, TOUTE. De l'année à poudlard 1 à l'année a poudlard 6 plus la guerre. J'ai vu un épilogue qui me montre le ''futur d'Harry''. Bref je sais comment faire un patronus, je stupéfix, un Wingadioomm léviôôôsa...»

Je les fit rire tous.

«...Bref, quel est ma vie?»

*Roxanne, je suis ton père ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAR WARS! *

«Elle ta mère, lui ton Grand frère»

«Et moi ton père»

«Et je me suis probablement fait stupéfixer en haut des marches...»

« Tu t'en souviens?» Fit Fred la tête basse

«J'y ai rêvé, j'étais heureuse car j'avais ma lettre de Poudlard et Je sautais en haut des marche, car le hiboux avait été dans ma chambre. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crié : fait moins de bruit! À plusieurs reprises...

**Flash Back**

**Roxanne était dans sa chambre en train de lire le livre Le quidditch à travers les ages. Un hiboux traversa par la fenêtre ouverte :**

**-Cool! Ça doit être Rosie! Dit Roxanne**

**Rose était une des meilleures amies de Roxanne.**

**Elle vit la lettre de Poudlard. Elle poussa le crie le plus heureux qui soient.**

**-Maman! Papa! J'ai ma lettre de Poudlard!**

**-FAIT MOINS DE BRUIT ROXY! Fit une voit masculine**

**Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua d'être heureuse à sa guise!**

**Elle allait pouvoir faire les 1001 coups comme son père**

**Elle allait descendre les marches mais elle attacha son lacet avant.**

**-JE T'AI DEMANDÉ DE FAIRE MOINS DE BRUIT! Cria Fred comme il ne l'avait jamais crié **

**Roxanne sursauta et déboula les 50 marches en culbute et tomba sur le sol inconsciente**

**-ROXANNE! S'affola Fred**

**Angelina Weasley arriva accompagné de son mari car il avait entendu crier et de gros cognement à l'étage.**

**-Mais qu'à dons tu fais FRED! Grogna George**

**-Elle criait et je lui ai crié de moins faire de bruit et elle a eu peur... elle a déboulé les grandes marches du deuxième jusqu'en bas... Je ne voulais pas!**

**-Tu montes dans ta chambre, moi je l'amène jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste avec George. Tans quelle n'est pas réveillé, tu ne feras point de Quidditch. Cria sa mère affoler.**

**Fin du flash back**

-Je me souviens juste de sa, je suis restée la combien de temps, demandais-je.

-1 mois pile... fit Fred

Oups...

***C'était pourtant un jour normal, Totalement normal, Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus normal que sa en fait...***


	4. I'm Back! Or not

**I'm back! Or not...**

**22 aout**

Je dors paisiblement en pensant quand tout a coup...

«Aller! Debout Roxanne! Tu retournes à la maison!» Me cria Angelina

«Noooooonw! Law je dors! Laisse moiw dormirrrrrrrrrrrr! Revient demain...»

«Non, Roxanne! Tout de suite!»

«Transplane avec mon lit...»

«Grrrrr...»

Je me sentis aspiré dans une tornade. Mal de cœur intense! J'atterrie sur un lit et j'entendit Angélina partir. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je vois des murs mauve et Turquoise! Wow! J'adore ma chambre. Je tourne ma tête et je vois un balai. J'avoue, Angelina et George jouait aux quidditch alors... Je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre et vis George jouer aux quidditch avec Fred. Ils étaient plutôt bons! Je fais le tour de ma chambre, mes yeux tombent sur une baguette magique...

**Magic flash back***

**Roxanne attendait avec impatience la lettre de Poudlard. Elle avait peur de ne pas être une sorcière.**

**Roxanne : Papa! Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive si je ne suis pas une sorcière! Je vais devoir aller dans une école de Moldus!**

**George : Ma chérie, tu es une sorcière! J'en suis sur! On va même aller acheter ta baguette aujourd'hui pour te le prouver!**

**Roxanne [dans sa tête] : Yessssss! Victoire!**

**Roxanne et George vont sur le chemin de traverse. Il rentre chez Ollivender. ****

**Vendeur de baguette : On vient pour la baguette de mademoiselle je suppose?**

**Roxanne : Oui monsieur! **

**Le vendeur de baguette essaye plusieurs baguette et chaque essaie brise de plus en plus le magasin. Son 23eme choix tombe sur une baguette de ventricule de dragon et de poudre de cheminette. Roxanne la prend dans ces mains et l'a secouât légèrement pendant que son père se cache le visage par ses mains. Le résultat est concluant. Roxanne a réussi à faire quelques étincelles. Il paie la baguette et pars.**

**Fin du ''Magic flash back''**

Je la pris doucement dans mes mains. Je pris mon vase et le lança pas trop fort mes assez pour qu'il se brise. Je pointe ma baguette et prononça :

«Reparato»

Aussitôt, le vase se repart et est remis ou il était. Si je peux faire sa, je peux faire un patronos! Je prononce aussitôt le sort, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je lance le sort pendant 5 minutes ou 45 sorts. Je me plonge dans un bon souvenir, et je lance et...

Encore rien ***.

10 minute plus tard, je réussis enfin a un faire un complets! Je suis sérieusement bouche bée et très fatiguer. En allant au lit, mes yeux se posent sur un collier, mauve, encore dans sa boite. Je dépliât les instructions et...

«Comment fonctionne le collier magique. Le collier magique, si tu le touche en même temps que l'autre personne, tu peux lui parler en pensant tout simplement. Si tu touches le collier et que l'autre personne non, le collier de l'autre va devenir vert»

Wo. Un ''beuglente'' ! Bon je ne sais pas de qui viens le collier. Alors je lui touche.

+Bonjour+ pensais-je.

Rien. Bon je le lâche. Le collier vient tout de suite vert. Je lui touche.

=Salut Roxy!=

+Bonjour! C'est qui?+

=C'est Rose! Je t'ai offert ce collier quand tu étais dans le coma! Alors tu est réveillé! Comment vas-tu?=

+Bien mise-à-part que j'ai tout oublier, toi?+

=Bien! Je... QUOI?! Répète j'ai mal entendue+

+J'ai tout oublier...?+

=Oh...+

* AVPSY

** Ollivender est mort RIP alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le remplace.

***Je suis méchante :3

1 Comm's please 3

Étincelles –xx-


	5. James et Fred II

p style="text-align: left;"22 aout 2014- Fred et James/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Pourquoi tous ce qui était dans le coma me sont resté en tête? Pourquoi! Maintenant que je sais tout sur la vie d'Harry, je vais être trop bizarre avec tout le monde. Mais dans un autre sens, je vais comprendre leur peine et savoir pourquoi ne pas parlé de sa. Bref. Je retourne dormir.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Rêve-flash back-/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongRoxanne avait 4 ans. James et Fred II en avait 6. James et Fred II vont ensemble à l'école. C'est leur première Journée. Avant de partir, Roxanne va les voire. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Mais où vous aller? Moi veux pas que vous partez! Leur dit Roxanne. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Mais Roxanne, on doit partir! On te revoit a la fin de la journée. Promit! Dit James./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Moi veux venir avec vous! Rouspéta Roxanne. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Non, on doit partir, on ne veut pas être en retard lui expliqua Fred/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Byyye James! Roxanne lui fit en gros câlin./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Et moi aussi je peux en avoir un? Demanda Fred./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-Nooon, dit Roxanne en faisant un gros sourire moqueur/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong-c'est pas juste! Dit tristement Fred, qui ne vit pas le sourire de Roxanne./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongEt il partie à l'école tristement/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strong[Après Roxanne vit d'autre flash back dans les quels James et Fred étais toujours meilleur amis, mais quand elle était dans le décor, il devenait froid.]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongFin du rêve flash back/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOX, prépare-toi, on part dans 10 minutes! Cria Angelina/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"-Oooooù? Marmonnais-je/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"-Aux diner des Weasleys!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"M*rde./p 


End file.
